Olympus high
by sea-of-fandoms
Summary: Piper goes to a school for talented kids to become a singer. but what's up with that boy that enters Olympus high just after her? Human AU. Jasper. loads of Jasper. rated T fot later events.


**The whole story will be in Piper's P.O.V.**

I stretched as I climbed out of bed. Today was the first day on my new school: Olympus high. I would be going there with my friend Leo after we got kicked out of the last one. I took a shower and got dressed in white jeans, a coral red shirt and a light brown leather jacket. Downstairs, my father had made pancakes for breakfast so I ate them and left for school after I picked up Leo in my mini cooper.

As Leo and I got out of my car, a girl with blond hair and grey eyes greeted us and asked if we were new here. We affirmed and she said she would show us the administration after 'the boys' arrived. Just then a mat black Lamborghini drove into the parking lot and in the corner of my eye I could see that Leo was practically drooling at the sight of it. Two boys stepped out of the car. The boy that came from behind the wheel was dressed in black jeans with a silver chain as a belt, a black shirt with dancing skeletons on it and an aviator jacket. He looked pale like he hadn't been outside in months, had black hair and very dark brown eyes. On one of his fingers he had a silver skull ring. The guy that had driven shotgun was dressed in jeans and a jacket that revealed he was in the sports team. He also had black hair but had sea green eyes that shone happily.

Annabeth introduced the emo kid as Nico and the other guy as Percy. She said goodbye to Nico and she and Percy, who clearly was her boyfriend, showed Leo and me the office where we got our locker combinations and schedule. You see, Olympus high is not a normal school. Only very talented kids can attend and you only have two normal subjects: English and math, the rest is to work on your talents. I wanted to be a singer so I had extra music and vocal lesions. Leo was good with metal so he had arts & crafts, mechanics and engineering. "What are your talents?" Leo asked when we finished putting our stuff in our lockers. "I'm really smart and Percy is an awesome swimmer. Nico is a writer. If you ever need a good book to cry over, ask him." Annabeth said. Then we split up and Percy showed Leo where arts & crafts was while Annabeth brought me to my music class.

Music class was given by Mr. Pitch. He asked what I did and what kind of music I preferred. I answered I was a singer and that I preferred soft, emotional songs. He told me to sit down in an empty seat next to a window and he started to explain the assignment. We had to sing an emotional song next lesion, either solo or with classmates as a band. I teamed up with Will Solace who played acoustic guitar. We decided to play The A team of Ed Sheeran. We practiced a bit and then the lesion was over. Next was math where I sat with Nico. The teacher was explaining something about algebra but already knew that and so did Nico so we had a small chat. "Annabeth told me you write really well." "Of course she would. She reads my stories faster that I write them. You wanna read something?" "Do you write dramatic love stories?" "Only if dramatic means that you cry your eyes out." he said handing over a small paperback. "I always have a few of my books with me for if someone wants to borrow one." he explained at my puzzled look. Then the bell rang so we went to the cafeteria.

It the cafeteria I got soft buns with melted cheese and some thee with honey for the sore throat I got with music lesion. "Hey." I said to Annabeth and Percy. I noticed there was a new girl. She was wearing punk clothes and had spiky black hair. "Hi. I'm Thalia." she introduced herself. "I'm Piper. Nice to meet you." I noticed she smirked at me while I was eating. I asked why and she said I reminded her of someone. Then the principal made an announcement. He said that a new student would be attending and that he would be coming from a special school, so we had to be nice to him. To my surprise, Thalia asked of which school he would come and she seemed happily surprised by the name.

When we wanted to continue eating two blond guys, one with a scar on his face, and a black haired guy came to our table. "Heard you're gonna get a new loser for your group. I've heard he's disabled." said the one with a scar on his face. "Luke! I left one month to take care of my little brother ten years ago and this is what you became?!" Thalia shouted at him but he didn't seem to care. Then the other blonde guy stared in a glass orb and said: "I see blood on his hands." Annabeth responded annoyed: "Octavian, no one beliefs that fortune seeker's act. We all know your rich parents paid to get you in here." "And you're not even that rich!" "You're one to talk Di Angelo." "I have five sports cars all for myself." Their mouths dropped. "We all know that you're lying." the one with black hair said. "Dylan, if you had paid attention over the last week, you'd have seen that I come to school in a different car every day of the week. The mat black Lamborghini on Monday, shining black Ferrari on Tuesday, dark purple Porsche on Wednesday, mat, ash grey Aston martin on Thursday and my favourite a dark red lotus on Friday." then they walked away.

The rest of the school day went by unbelievably fast and I was home in no time. My dad was at his desk, working. "Hi dad," I said, "how's work going?" "Hey pipes, it's finished. How was your first day at your new school?" I told him what happened and then we ate dinner. After dinner I did my homework and finally went to bed. I tried to sleep, but found out I couldn't. I was way too busy wondering about the new boy.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will introduce Jason!**


End file.
